poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Touring Sylveon's house
This is how touring in Sylveon's house goes in Sleepover with the Eevee Family. Sylveon: Well, Here we are, Home sweet home! Princess Yuna: Wow! Elsa the Snow Queen: This is amazing! Golden Apple: I wish the Cragsters could see that. Snowdrop: Where are they now? Golden Apple: They had other things to do with the other Mixels. Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys, Look! Sylveon: Hi, Honey! I'm home! King Aaron: It's Brian and Vinny! Dusty Crophopper: And Eevee! Brian Griffin: Hey, Aaron! Elsa! Yuna! Dusty! Everypony! Vinny Griffin: Didn't notice you all coming by. Eevee: (slides towards Snowdrop) Here I Come! (Lands on Snowdrop and laughs) Snowdrop: (laughs) Sylveon: Alright, Eevee, Settle down. Eevee: Ok, Mama. Zeñorita Cebra: It is good to see you again, Mi Amigos. Nyx: This is fun. Princess Yuna: What's going on, Sylveon? Sylveon: We would like to invite you on a sleepover in my house tonight. Brian Griffin: Yeah, Would you all like to join us? Vinny Griffin: It'll be fun. Princess Skyla: We'd be glad to. Polly: Can we, Elsa, Please? Elsa the Snow Queen: Alright. King Aaron: Why not? Princess Yuna: Alright! Then, Jolteon came. Jolteon: Roger! (gives Roger a shocking hug) Aren't You a Sight for Sore Eyes! Yuna and her friends laughed. Roger: I'll teach you guys a lesson! Ishani: Roger, Wait! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Let's get out of here! Vinny Griffin: There they go now! Dusty Crophopper: Roger, Stop! Roger: Come Back Here! First, Roger chased Jolteon and the others to Glaceon's room. Princess Yuna: He's gaining on us! Elsa the Snow Queen: It's Glaceon's room, Isn't it beautiful, Ishani? Ishani: Yes, Elsa, It is. Orlean: Glaceon! Help! Angus: Roger has gone crazy mad! Glaceon: Hold on! Ice Shard, let go! (used Ice Shard and frozen Roger inside a block of ice) Eevee: Alright, Way to go, Big Sis! Fergus: Would ya look at that! Snowdrop: (heard a cracking) I think I hear a crack. Roger: (broke free from the ice) Pay back time! Elsa the Snow Queen: I'm really sorry about this, Glaceon. Nyx: Run! Zeñorita Cebra: Wait up! Then, They ran to Leafeon's room. Leafeon: (feeling that her room is rocking) What's going on here!? Nyx: I'm getting dizzy! Snowdrop: Me too! Princess Skyla: Roger, Cut it out! Vinny Griffin: Brian, Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Brian Griffin: I sure have, Doesn't like Leafeon isn't happy about it. Roger: Come on out and Show yourselves! Leafeon: That's it! Magical Leaf! (used Magical Leaf to cover Roger with leaves) Roger: Hey! What gives!? Eevee: Now's our chance to make a run for it! Princess Yuna: What up! Roger: Come back! I'm not done with you yet! Then, They ran to Umbreon's room. Umbreon: (stepping forward with his rings glowing) Nyx: Run! Roger: There you guys are! Princess Twila: Turn back and run away! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Princess Yuna: This way, Snowdrop! Eliza: Run for it! Brian Griffin: Hey, Umbreon, Have you seen Yuna and the others? Vinny Griffin: Yeah, Where'd they go? Umbreon: That way. Elsa the Snow Queen: Thank you. King Aaron: Let's go. Dusty Crophopper: We better make sure they don't get hurt. Ishani: I hope we're not too late. Finally, They ran to Flareon's room. Flareon: What's going on? Princess Twila: Out of the way, Flareon! Eliza: Roger's on to us! Flareon: Oh dear, Here comes the flames! (turning on his heat around his room) Princess Twila: Wow! You're hotter like the Infernites. Roger: (feel the leaves burning) AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! GET THEM OFF!!!! Brian Griffin: For Pete's Sake, Flareon! Turn Your Heat Down! Vinny Griffin: You're Putting Up Too Much Heat! Flareon: (calms down) Sorry, Brian. Sorry, Vinny. Yuna and the others fell to the Water Fall. Princess Yuna: WEEEEEE!!!!!! Roger: This is Fun! Snowdrop: Wooohooooo!!! Brian Griffin: I think I know where it's going, Follow me. Later, Yuna and the others slides down to a pond where Espeon is looking at her reflection. Espeon: I look so beautiful. As Yuna and her friends slide down, Espeon used her psychic power to stop the wave. Espeon: Done and done. Yuna and her friends came out of the water. Prince Edmond: Guys, Look down there! Brian Griffin: (comes in the water and out comes Vaporeon) How's the water treating you, Vaporeon? Vaporeon: (comes out of the water) Great! (Jolreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Sylveon and Eevee live here) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes